Dance of Hearts
by NoodleOodles34
Summary: Roxas and Cori have always been best friends. They have been through everything together. But will one night at the dance put them through something completly new? RoxasxOC! R
1. The Begining

O.K. this is the prologue to the dance. It talks about Roxas and Cori's relationship when they were younger, before the teenage hormones kicked in. This is the summer before they start high school. Enjoy!!

CPOV

My phone started to wildly buzz in my pocket. _Can you come to the tree house now? It's important. Real important. _It read. It was Roxas. I couldn't help but get that excited feeling I usually get when I talked to him or hang out. It just felt so right, so natural.

_Ya of course. See you in a few._

Something is wrong. I have that feeling. My worry mounted with each step towards the tree house in the backyard. What could possibly be happening? I climbed in to greet a very upset Roxas. I've never seen him so sad before. It bothered me. He shouldn't be like this. I wanted to make it better; I wanted to take all of his pain away. Even if it meant I would suffer it was fine, I would gladly make that trade.

"What's going on Rox?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I might be moving," he replied dismally.

I swear at that moment my heart stopped beating. Moving? He couldn't move. I needed him. He was my best friend. No he was more than that, so much more.

"You…You can't move," I whispered, trying to hold back my tears. "I need you."

"I know. I need you too. More than you know."

My tears spilled over and cascaded down my cheeks. Roxas was the only boy who ever saw me cry. Hell he was one of the only people who's ever seen me cry. It just wasn't something I did. And he knew that. At that moment I felt him embrace me, his arms pulling me against him. I would my arms tightly around his neck and nestled my head into his shoulder, my whole body shaking with my efforts to keep my tears silent.

"Cori, no please. Don't cry, please don't cry, not over me," his voice was low and broken almost unrecognizable. I knew he was trying his hardest not to cry, and that made me shake a little harder. There was so much pain and hurt in his voice, it cut right through me. My already hurting heart began to hurt that much more.

"You're worth all my tears," I mumbled back, my voice sounding just as broken as his.

"Come on," he whispered, breaking the embrace and leading me over to the makeshift couch object in the corner. He sat down, pulling me with him. He leaned back and let his strong arms encircle around me once more. I again rested my head against him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, still shaking slightly as the tears continued to fall. We were silent, giving me time to think about the situation at hand. I honestly didn't know how I could survive this, I really didn't. Roxas was so much more than a best friend to me. I mean sure, I had other friends, and they were great but not one of them knew me like Roxas did. At times I swear that boy knows me better than I know myself. If he left, I knew he would take part of my heart with him. There would always be a hole there that only he could fill.

"If you could live anywhere where would you live?" He asked breaking my thoughts. "I think I would live in this very tree house," I said, my voice steady, despite the tears that still ran down my cheeks. "Except it would be bigger, and you would have to be there too. This is our spot."

"Ya it is. And we would need to seriously redecorate."

And that's how the rest of the night went. We talked for hours and hours about anything and everything, all the while still holding each other close. At about eleven, my mom called and told me I needed to come home. I replied I would be there in a minute.

I twisted around so I was facing him. "I need to leave. Can I call you later though? I need… I don't even know what I need exactly, but I just need to talk to you."

"Ya, just call me whenever. I need you too."

He walked me up to my back door and gave me a long hug, which I returned and then he departed across the lawn to his house. I wandered up to my room to think. I needed to get my thoughts in order before I called him.

What was I going do? Not having Roxas around anymore really scared me. This wasn't just about losing my best friend, it was also about losing my first crush. Yes I know how cliché is it to have a huge crush on your best friend? Well whatever. There was nothing I could do about that now. But the way he held me tonight, it was wonderful. After I had stopped crying and we just talked things had had almost felt normal again. I couldn't even begin to describe how amazing it felt to be in his arms. We had never done anything like that before. Well, nothing that romantic anyway. The more I thought about it I noticed we had become a lot more touchy-feely in the last year. We were always giving each other hugs, whenever we sat next to each other we were always touching. It was sometimes knees, sometimes shoulders, and at times both. I would be analyzing this now if I wasn't so emotionally drained. At some other time, maybe I could get Kairi to help me out.

I found my mind drifting back to the past, back before kindergarten to a memory that stood out pretty clearly. I remember we were in the tree house, telling each other we were best friends, and would stay best friends. We promised to help each other out and help make new friends. We ended with him calling me 'his girl' and me calling him 'my boy' and a brief hug. Kindergarten was pretty normal, with nothing too special. I had met Kairi and he had met Sora, but we still remained as close as ever. I skipped ahead to the summer after first grade, after my party. We were up in the tree house when Roxas decided to give me my special present. It was then, on July 9 that I received my first kiss. It meant nothing in the romantic sense because we were both too young to understand any of it yet, but it led to a change in our relationship. We started to become that much closer. Another memory came to mind. I think it was third grade, but I wasn't sure. Roxas, Sora and I were in the tree house. We were going to play super hero, and Sora suggested that I be the damsel in distress. I was unsure but guessed I could do it since he asked. It was then that Roxas said no, I would get to be a super hero too. He knew I wouldn't want to sit around and miss all the action. It was amazing that even back then, he knew me better than I did.

By fifth grade, we really became best friends. We were Roxas and Cori, the dynamic duo. Where one was found the other was always close behind. By that time I really knew Roxas, and he knew me. We were always there for each other. I could always go to him if I had a problem, and he knew just what to say to make it better. Talking to him was an effortless thing to me. I always felt relaxed and happy around him.

He really helped me through my 'sixth grade crises. My grandma had died that year and I was distraught. I had been very close to her and I was upset for almost the entire month afterword. Roxas was there through the entire thing. Constantly calling to check up on me, giving me lots of hugs for no apparent reason, and hanging out with me at every free minute. Not that my other friends didn't care because they did. No sooner had I hung up with Roxas when Kairi, my other best friend called. She knew me well enough by then to keep it short and sweet ending with a she would call me tomorrow. Olette called followed by Sora, Riku and Pence. We had all become pretty close during that year, and they all wanted to make sure I was ok. They did more than enough; it was just that Roxas went the extra mile. I don't think I could ever thank him enough for that.

Like wise, I was there for him when his parents went through that rough patch in seventh grade. Sometimes times he would call me at two or three in the morning to just rant. On these calls you could hear his parents screaming in the background at one another. I knew this was hard on him, he really hated that his family was breaking apart. It bothered him to a deep extent, I could see that. The others didn't pick up on the times he put on his fake smile and cheery attitude. I did have to admit that he was good at it. He didn't do it all the time, usually after a particularly bad night I could tell he was off. I constantly told him I was here to talk, and gave him many hugs like he had done with me. Whenever we went out as a group, I tried to do the things he liked most. I got us both tickets to the Steelers game. I knew he would love that and he did. He was truly happy at that game all family problems forgotten. Thankfully his parents got everything sorted out after about 2 months and they were still together as happy as ever.

I started thinking about last year, the eighth grade. This was the year that I started to like him. Our relationship got much more touchy-feely like I explained before. Our whole group changed a little. We all got older during that year, mentally and physically. That year and still now we all started to mature. Well, to a certain extent. We still a bunch of goofs, but there was a definite change. Roxas and I still knew each other better than anybody else that year; our actions proved that.

I ended my flashbacks. I needed Roxas. That's all there is to it. Roxas was so much more than my best friend, and yes crush-wise that was true, but even then it was something more. I realized that most people don't have this in their life. The friendship we shared was a rare gift. He was one of those people who bless your life in a way no one else can. He contributed so greatly to the person I have become today. I thought he would always be in my life. We are a team. Roxas meant everything to me. He held such an important role in my life that couldn't be replaced. I would never be able to find that replacement no matter how hard I looked. Before I could start to cry again, I looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty. I picked up my phone and called the blond haired, blue eyed boy that meant the world to me.

It was a hard three days. Everyone was upset, but it couldn't even compare to the feelings Roxas and I had. But thankfully, at the end of that third day, Roxas called me to the tree house. I ran there as fast as I possibly could feeling like I had to throw up the entire time. I got there to find Roxas smiling and setting up the portable DVD player.

"I'm not moving!" He yelled happily.

"YES!" I screeched running at him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

We stood there holding each other close for a long time. We pulled apart, smiling at each other.

"Star Wars movie marathon?" He asked.

"You know me so well."

And so began the summer. Roxas and I sat down on our makeshift couch to watch our movies. By the end of the 2 movie we were cuddling close together. We stayed in that position talking and laughing happily as the movies played on.

The rest of the summer played out in much the same way. There was a lot of hand holding, cuddling, and hugs. Roxas and I became even closer, if that was possible. Kairi was simply thrilled when I told her about our goings on. We never held hands or cuddled infant of the group or anything like that, but I'm pretty sure everyone could tell that we liked each other just by the way we acted. It was pretty apparent. We all spent the summer hanging out as a big group. We each hung out with each other separately as well which led to Hayner joining our group. My favorite times were the movie marathons at Roxas's house, just him and I. We were free to cuddle and hold hands without being judged. There were many of these nights, with a bunch of different movies. And I think that somewhere between all those marathons and group hangouts I fell in love.

This is really long I know but I really wanted to show just how close they are. Please read and review!!!!


	2. Getting Ready

CPOV

"Cori!" Riku called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I hollered back. I had to put in my earrings and then I was set. All I had to do was find them.

"Stupid friggen dance," I muttered to myself as I searched through the drawers of my bathroom for my peace sign earrings. I was determined to wear those, they were my 'signature accessory' as Roxas called them.

Ahh Roxas. No Cori, don't think about him. But I couldn't help myself. My mind wandered to him as I searched for my earrings. Why must I love my best friend? Why, why, why? He's been my best friend since I was two. You weren't supposed to love your best friend. Or were you? I didn't know. My feelings were set and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't change them or ignore them. Lord knows I tried. But how do you stop letting a boy have complete control over you? I mean it's not something you can just get rid of, because I tried. And failed. I tried not to notice how whenever Roxas was happy, it made me happy too. Or when he's sad how I would do anything to see him happy. How whenever I'm near him I just want him to hold me close. I tried to deny the fact that I hungered for his lips to move against mine. And I especially wanted to deny that the last time I cried was all because of him. I cried over a boy. How pathetic was that? We yelled and fought and I went home and flopped on my bed and balled my eyes out. We made up later of course, but it still scared me that he had that much control over me. But I mostly learned to just accept the fact that I loved him and that wasn't going to change. I got used to the loud heart hammering and feelings that welled up when I was with him or thinking about him. Which was all the time due to the fact we were neighbors as in his window is right across from mine. I thought of our night meetings, just talking to each other about anything and everything through our open windows. Sometimes we would hold them in his tree house if it was super important or for a change. My heart started to pound just thinking about it. Thankfully I finally found my earrings and ran down the stairs to greet Riku, forgetting about Roxas for the moment.

"Bout time you slow poke," Riku teased.

"Yes I'm fine my darling, thank you for asking. And how are you this lovely night?" I said rather sarcastically.

"Haha. My bad. I'm pretty good. You look very pretty," he responded. "Shall we go?"

"Why thank you. You don't look to bad yourself. And yes let's."

As we walked to the car I was pretty glad that I was going with Riku to the dance. I was closer to him than to any other guy in our group with Sora being a close third. Roxas was obviously the first, us being friends since we were like two. He was the first out of every one. But I won't think about that now.

"I can't believe Kairi talked us into going to this. How does she do it?" I wondered trying to move my thoughts away from Roxas.

"I couldn't tell you. I was liking the whole anti-dance party idea of yours." Riku told me.

"I think she got some of us with the 'it's the last dance of the year' crap. Everyone was all oh yea. We have to go even though there will be plenty of dances left I our high school careers due to the fact we are only freshman." I ranted.

"Exactly!" Riku exclaimed. "That's what did it. When over half us wanted to go everyone else had to comply. Sneaky girl."

We spent the rest of the trip talking about the after party Riku was going to have at his house and how much fun it would be.


	3. Dance of Hearts

We arrived at the high school and walked into the gym. We saw Sora, Kairi, and the rest of our group waiting for us at the entrance to the gym. Well with the exception of two people.

"Hi!" Kairi said happily waving to us. She looked so pretty in her light pink knee length dress. It complimented her red hair nicely.

All of us exchanged greetings and began to talk as we waited for Roxas and Namine. About Five minutes later Roxas and Namine arrived. I waved at them while staring at Roxas sneakily thinking to myself how hot he looked in his suit. I saw him stare at me or more like gawk at me for a second before he regained his composure though the blush stilled stayed on his face. I must say I did like that. It made me smile. I've liked the last few days with him actually. We had been really flirty towards each other. More than the norm for us anyways. Like he had come over to watch Indiana Jones yesterday and I somehow ended up laying on him with left arm securely around me, his right hand intertwined with mine and his head resting on top of mine. It was the best night of my life.

"He loves you lots!" Kairi sang into my ear breaking my thoughts. "And you do look really pretty you know."

I felt my smile grow at this.

"And who am I to thank for that? You look really pretty too."

Kairi had come over earlier to help me with my make-up. I was completely hopeless at that kind of thing.

After we had greeted Roxas and Namine, our group made their way to the middle of the gym. We began to dance, talk and laugh.

"I see you wore your accessory," Roxas commented as he playfully tugged on my earrings.

"Yes. These are my favorite pair. Never go anywhere important without them," I replied.

"I thought you would like those. I should try and find a cooler pair when I go to the beach this year," he said.

"Ya! Oh wait. Time out! Picture!"

"Haha. All right. Serious or funny?"

"Both but the nice one first."

"Mkay."

I felt him put his arm around me which made my heart do these weird flippy things. I tried to ignore it as I snapped the pictures. After that was done I reluctantly left his embrace with a 'Thank ya babe' to get pictures with everyone else.

"Hayner! Pence! Picture!" I called in a sing-songy voice.

"Yuck! If I have to!" Hayner complained.

Then I went to Kairi and Sora and then Kairi got out her camera and Namine and Olette took out theirs and well things got crazy. We were all messing around and taking stupid pictures of each other. Then I felt Roxas pick me up.

"Eek!" I shrieked.

"Ha ha!" he laughed in reponse.

"Kairi!" I called "Take a picture of this!"

I tossed her my camera and made a horrified face as she took the picture.

"Hold on! I'm taking another!"

So we both made these stupid faces as she took another picture.

"My turn to hold you!" I screamed at Roxas.

"No way. I will snap you in half!"

"Do it! Come on!" I begged.

"Fine."

So Roxas jumped at me and I caught him. He was pretty heavy.

"Kairi! Hurry upand take the picture!" I called.

The fash went off and I dropped Roxas on his feet.

"God Roxas you're so fat ," I teased him. Roxas was the farthest thing from fat. He was actually pretty muscular. I had discovered that over the summer when we went swimming or we were playing around outside and he had no shirt. Man that was great to look at.

"Jeeze Cori! Now I'm going to go into a spiraling depression and never eat again!" he teased me back.

"Oh no don't do that!" I responded giving him a hug. I took to the habit of giving him lots of random hugs. "Your too perfect just the way you are," I whispered in his ear so no one else could hear but him. And boy was that the truth.

Kairi gave me back my camera with a smile.

After the camera craziness was over we went back to just dancing and talking. As Sora and I were debating on which team was better, the Steelers or the Eagles the slow song came on. I said bye to Sora and bounced over to Riku and put my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. I was happy to dance with Riku, but still part of me wanted Roxas. But I tried not to think about that part as we started to dance.

"This actually is more fun than I thought it was going to be," I stated.

"I must agree with you on that, though I think our anti party would have been better," he said with a smile.

"I will agree with you there!" I smiled back.

"We have a lot of good pictures," he said.

"A lot? That's an understatement. A gargantuan amount would be more accurate!"

He laughed at that.

"Hmmm. My favorite would have to be the one where Sora is on my shoulders," he told me.

"Ha ha," I laughed, 'that was a good one. But I'll have to go through all of them when we get to your house then I will decide which ones my favorite."

I was able to steal a quick glance at Roxas. He was saying something to Namine as they danced. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But my jealousy lasted as long as the song, for when the slow dance was over we conglomerated into our huge group again. And that's when the new Ne-Yo song came on.

"I love this song!" I called as the opening notes filled the gym.

We all began to dance around to the song when I felt a hand, well _his_ hand, brush along my side. I looked over at him and smiled and he returned it. He pulled me to the outer edge of our group and started to dance really close to me. He moved his hands to my hips and I put mine on his chest. We danced like that for a bit, then he moved behind me and held me close to him as we continued to dance to the music.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight, my little one?" he asked as he moved his lips closer to my ear. He called me little one the nick name he gave me, but this time he used my. I was _his _little one. My heart started to pound.

"N-no." I stammered. "But I kinda got that feeling after you gawked at me when you first walked in."

"Wow. Was I really that bad?" He asked.

"Ya."

The song then ended and we made our way back to our group. Being all sneaky I grabbed Roxas' hand and held it behind our backs so nobody else could see. I felt him squeeze my hand as he took a step closer to me. This was going to be a great night. I could tell.


	4. Love?

RPOV

As Namine and I drove to the dance I couldn't help but think about Cori. About how I really wanted to go with her to the dance. Not that I didn't like Namine, because I did, but I loved Cori. More than anyone would ever know. I said yes to Namine because she was new at our school and she knew me the best out of the guys and I didn't want her not to have a date. And I liked her too of course. She was nice and a good friend. But seriously, I wanted to kick myself for not asking Cori the day before. I was going to, but then I didn't because I chickened out. I just… I didn't even know. I tried to convince myslf it was because we were at school. That I was nervous because I didn't want people around when I asked. But that was a lie. She was my neighbor. I could have done it any time. The more I thought about it, the more it came down to the fact that I loved her and I kind of freaked me out, but in a good way. I mean I always liked her. I've had a crush on her since the third grade but eigth grade and this summer. Whoa! I just knew it was more than simply having a crush on her. I took notice of everything she did. Every move, every noise, everything. It was hard to see her upset or sad it made me want to take all the pain and hurt away. It was also hard to be next to her and not touch her or hold her right up against me. I could start to feel my cheeks turning red.

As we walked into the gym I saw our group standing near the entrance of the gym. Cori waved to us and my heart stopped when I saw her. She looked beautiful. Her normally wavey/curly hair was ironed straight. She had these side bang things that framed her face as the rest of her beautiful brown hair fell gracefully down her back. She had on more make up than normal, actually a lot more make up then normal most likely Kairi's doing. She also had on her trade mark peace sign earrings that I had bought her last year. She had on a form fitting black dress that made her look amazing. I felt the red as it crept up onto my cheeks. I stopped gawking at her and composed myself as to not give myself away. I saw her smile and then her smile widened when Kairi whispered something in her ear.

We made our way farther into the gym and began to talk and dance. I made my way over to Cori.

"I see you wore your accessory," I told her as I playfully tugged on her earrings.

"Yes. These are my favorite pair. Never go anywhere important without them," She said.

"I thought you would like those. I should try and find a cooler pair when I go to the beach this year," I said.

"Ya! Oh wait. Time out! Picture!" Cori called.

"Haha. All right. Serious or funny?"

"Both but the nice one first."

"Mkay."

I put my arm around her as she snapped the pictures. All too soon she left my embrace to run off and get a picture with everyone else. I heard her call 'Thank ya babe' as she left, which made me blush. Next thing I knew all the girls had their cameras out and they were snapping pictures left and right.

"Roxas!"

I heard someone call. I turned my head twards the voice and saw Namine running towards me.

"Hey I need a picture with you," she said as she took out her camera.

"Sure Namine."

She took the picture and ran off again. I wandered over to the flashes and found things to have gotten crazy. I dove right in doing all these funny poses next to Sora, Riku, Hayner, and Pence. Then the girls joined and it got even crazier. In all the madness I ran up behind Cori and picked her up.

"Eek!" she shrieked.

"Ha ha!" I laughed as my heart rate picked up.

"Kairi!" she called "Take a picture of this!"

She tossed Kairi her camera and made a horrified face as she took the picture.

"Hold on! I'm taking another!"

So we both made these ridiculous faces as she took another picture. I then reluctantly set her down. If I had any say in the matter I would have held her all night.

"My turn to hold you!" Cori screamed at me.

"No way. I will snap you in half!"

"Do it! Come on!" She begged.

"Fine."

So I jumped at her and she caught me. I could only image how heavy I must feel to her. She was a skinny little thing to begin with and I was several inches taller than her. As in almost a foot. Cori was short, only about five two, and was very skinny, but not in that anorexic way ( I sometimes called her 'Little one'). She just had small bones, though she was muscular due to all the basketball she played. I really took notice of her figure during the summer when I saw her in bikinis and sports bras.

"Kairi! Hurry upand take the picture!" She called.

The fash went off and she dropped me back on my feet.

"God you're so fat Roxas!" she teased me.

"Jeeze Cori! Now I'm going to go into a spiraling depression and never eat again!" I teased.

"Oh no don't do that!" She responded giving me a hug. "Your too perfect just the way you are," She whispered in my ear. This made me blush.

After the cameras were put away we had gone back to talking and dancing. I was talking to Olette, Hayner and Namine about that massive history project that was coming up when a slow song came on. Olette and Hayner left Namine and myself alone.

I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck.

"That project seems hard," Namine said.

"Ya a little. But Cori and I got started all ready so it's all good. You are just lucky you don't have to do it," I told her.

"Yup, I guess I am lucky," Namine said.

I was able to steal a glance at Cori. She and Riku were quietly laughing at something. That made me so jealous. They continued to laugh and talk while they danced so I looked away.

When the song came to an end, that new Ne-Yo song that Cori loved came on.

"I love this song!" I heard her squeal.

I decided to do something big right then and there. I strode over to where she was dancing and brushed my hand against her waist. Cori looked up at me and smiled one of her beautiful smiles that takes my breath away. I pulled her to the outside of the group so we could be alone. I then pulled her to me and held her close as she put her hands on my chest. After a little bit I moved behind her and moved my hands to her stomach, still keeping her body close to mine. I felt her hand rest on top of mine.

"Did I tell you that ypu look beautiful tonight, my Little One?" I whispered in her ear.

"N-no." she stuttered. That made me smile. "But I kinda got that feeling after you gawked at me when you first walked in." And she redeems herself.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked, slightly flustered. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Ya."

As soon as the song ended we walked back to our group. As we stood there I felt Cori take my hand and hold it tight. I gave her hand a squeeze as we hid it behind our backs. I decided that I would do it tonight. I was finally going to do it.

Hey everyone. Thanks for the comments! Ok no Roxas and Namine aren't dating. And for the whole relationship thing, would you guys like a starter chapter explaining the friendship more in detail? Cause this whole dance was the both of them finally going somewhere after months of flirting together. Comment please!!!!


	5. The Hallway?

CPOV

Once the song was over our group decided to leave. I was excited to get out of my dress and heals and put on some real close. We all walked out together to Riku's car.

"Uh guys? We aren't all gunna fit in here," Sora said as we got to the car.

"That would be a problem," I chimed in.

"Nope. My mom's coming in her car to help out. But one of the girls is going to have come in my car. My mom has my sister. She's getting dropped off at a friend's house." Riku told us.

"Oh" we all said.

"Well in that case I volunteer to go with the boys," I called.

"O.K. ya, sounds good," Riku replied.

About five minutes later Riku's mom pulled up in her car.

"O.K. let's go," Riku called.

Kari, Olette and Namine all got into Riku's mom's car and drove off while myself and all the boys piled into Riku's car. Riku climbed into the driver's seat while Pence got shot gun. Roxas, Sora and Hayner climbed into the three seats in the back.

"Roxas, I'm going to sit on you!" I happily called as I sat on his lap.

"Ugh why me?" he moaned teasingly.

"Come on. You know you love it." I teased back.

"Blah." Was all he could muster as he rested his head on my back?

As soon as I felt his warm breath on my bare back, my heart started to frantically beat. I hated that he had that effect on me, yet I loved it at the same time. It was just one of the mysteries of life I guess. Much to my disappointment he began to lift his head, but it was the way he did it that made my disappointment vanish. Roxas brushed his nose and lips along my back and shoulder as he lifted his head. His breath came out in warm little puffs against my skin. Try as I might there was no way to stop the small shiver that escaped me. It just felt so good. I felt his smile just before he reached the top of my shoulder and turned his head to look at Sora.

"Hey, Sora, Kairi looked like she had a lot of fun tonight," Roxas stated as he took my hand and held it tightly in his own. He then hid it between our bodies and the door so nobody else could see.

"Well, I, um," he muttered oh so coherently.

"Chillax, Sora!" I told him. "She had a great time with you, I can tell."

"Really?" He asked his eyes excited. He had the biggest crush on Kairi, and Kairi liked him back, but I wasn't allowed to say anything.

I responded with an enthusiastic "Ya, really. And Pence I'm so excited to see Mitzie again!" Mitsukai, or Mitzie for short, was Pence's friend…or more than friend. She couldn't go to the dance, but she was coming to the after party.

"So I guess I'm your next victim?" Pence asked nervously.

"Yup yup! I will get you to tell!"

"We are just friends!" Pence said.

"Sure, sure," Roxas said, as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"N-no! Really. But uh, what do you think of her?"

"She's really nice," I offered. I had only met her once before and I liked her. I got a chance to talk to I found that she like to sing, she likes the Steelers, which made her my new best friend, and she didn't really like Ne-Yo all that much. I also observed that she would glance at Pence every so often which I thought was adorable!

Once we got to Riku's house it was a mad rush to bedrooms and bathrooms to change. I ran to the nearest bathroom and locked the door. I slipped out of my dress and heal into my skinny jeans and Harry Potter tee shirt. I then put on my favorite shoes ever; my white K. Cobain converse. They doodles all over them with random things written on them. They were awesome. After admiring my shoes, I opened the bathroom door to let someone else use it. Roxas was standing right next to it.

"It's all yours," I told him as I walked by.

Before I could get very far Roxas grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"I almost forgot to tell you, I got you a present," he whispered in my ear.

This sent chills up my spine. How could someone sound so hot when they are just telling you they got you something? It was then that I realized that he was still holding my hand. So I decided to be brave and intertwine my fingers with his.

"Oh you got me something? When do I get it?" I questioned trying to ignore my loudly beating heart.

"Mmm… when I'm done changing."

"Well then you better hurry up. You give wicked awesome presents."

"Kay then. I will be sure to take my sweet time," he teased taking a step closer to me.

"You wouldn't." I gasped in mock horror. "That would be just plain cruel!"

"Grr! You know me so well. You're right."

"We've been friends since we were two. Of course I know everything about you. And besides you love me way too much to do something like that," I teased. I purposely told him he loved me, just to see what he said and how he would react.

"N-no, well O.K. yak fine." He stuttered.

He rested his chin on the top of my head. I knew that was because he didn't want me to see my words had made him blush.

"You are blushing my lovely," I whispered. "I can tell."

"Hmm," he sighed. "I know you know me too well to try and hide it. But I can try."

"Yes I guess you can. And just fail miserably," I said with a slight laugh in my voice.

He pulled away his cheeks their normal color.

"Well I better get changed so I can give you your gift," he said. But his hand remained intertwined in mine.

"Hmm my present can wait," I replied.

"Ya. But I really want to get out of these clothes. But I guess I could endure a little longer for you."

"I'm so flattered. You would? For me?" I said teasingly.

"I would do just about anything for you." He said, his blue eyes staring into my green ones.

I was taken aback by that response. All I could do was stare at his gorgeous face as his cheeks turned a light pink color.

"I…umm…yelp!" I squealed. _Yeep!_ Was my word when I was watching movies with really hot actors like Leonardo DiCaprio. Roxas knew that and his face lit up with a smile. I almost fainted right then and there.

"I got a yeep? I feel really special now," he murmured into my hair.

"I don't give those to everyone so consider yourself lucky," I whispered into his chest.

"I really don't want to but I have to change. These shoes are killing me and don't even get me started on the tie. And I really, really, really want to give you your present. You will love me even more when you get it," he told me.

"If that's possible," I told him.

With that he leaned in and kissed my forehead and ducked into the bathroom. I knew it was due to the fact that his face was getting even redder.

As soon as heard the lock click I leaned against the wall and reran the previous moments in my head. I couldn't believe it. He kissed my forehead! He got me a present and held my hand. Wow. I was on cloud nine right now.

Next thing I knew Roxas came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, an AC/DC tee shirt and a pair of basketball sneakers. It was so not fair how hot he looked in everyday clothing.

"Here's your present!" he said excitedly as he handed me a powder blue tee shirt.

I opened it up to see what was on it and gasped. It was Speed Racer! I had been looking for a Speed Racer tee shirt for the past three months with no success. I couldn't believe he found one!

"Roxas I love you so much!" I shrieked as I launched myself at him.

He caught me in his strong arms and held me close as a wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face into his neck.

"How did you? Where was? How?" I stuttered.

"It was one intense day at that mall in Philly. I looked for hours just for you. Well I had my mom take me with my sister," he explained as he rested his head next to mine.

"I love it! I love you! You are the awesomest most wonderful boy I know! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed.

"What can I say? And you're the most wonderful girl I know," he said.

"Eh I guess I am a pretty awesome best friend," I retorted.

He lowered me to my feet but still kept a close hold on me. I noticed his cheeks turning red. I was about to ask what was up when he leaned in closer to me.

**Ohhh cliff hanger! Well thanks for the reviews!! I want some more pleassseeeeee!!!!!! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Twister

He lowered me to my feet but still kept a close hold on me. I noticed his cheeks turning red. I was about to ask what was up when he leaned in closer to me. Our faces were about an inch apart when we heard footsteps coming in our direction.

"Roxas? Cori?" we heard Olette call.

_Gah! Only in my life! _I thought sourly.

We separated ourselves as she came down the hallway.

"Come on you guys! Everyone is waiting for you!"

"Umm ya coming," Roxas said looking the other way so Olette couldn't see his red cheeks.

We all walked down the hall and into the living room where everyone was sitting in a circle.

"About time you got here. We've been waiting for you guys!" Sora called in an annoyed tone with a smile on his face.

I sat down next to him and playfully thumped him on the back of his head.

"Like we never-ever have to wait for you Mr. My-Hair-Defies- The-Laws-Of-Physics,"I teased back.

"Ha ha. Your just hysterical Cori," he said sarcastically giving me a poke in the side.

"All right you two break it up, break it up!" Olette called. "We are now going to play twister!"

"Oh O.K. I love twister!" I heard a voice call out.

"Mitzie!" I called rushing over to her giving her a huge hug. What can I say I love hugs.

"Ha ha hi Cori!" Mitzie replied hugging me back.

"All right! I am supreme master at Twister!" Riku called.

"Let's do it!"

We set out the mat and began to play. After a series of akward positions and falls, it was Riku, Roxas, Kairi, and myself left.

"Right hand red!" Hayner called out.

"Left hand red!"

This new call forced me to snake my body underneath Roxas'. I was in a low table type pose underneath him, my stomach touching his, my face just inches from his.

"Hello!" I squeaked, watching his face turn a light shade of pink.

"Awe isn't that cute!" Kairi said as I felt her leg go over the top of mine.

This made Roxas's face turn bright red.

"Ha ha, somebody's a little embarrassed," I whispered.

"Uh…stupid blush," he grumbled softly.

"Right foot blue!" Hayner called out.

This call made Kairi fall, making me almost lose my balance, causing me to arch my body up against Roxas to steady myself, knocking my forehead against his.

"Hey!" Roxas called as he slightly wobbled, his face turning a bright red.

After a few more calls the positioning was my leg tangled against Roxas' and my arm lost in a fray of both boys arms.

"Left hand yellow!"

All of us tried to move our arms at once, which caused a huge collapse. Riku fell down and rolled to the side of the mat. Roxas wavered and fell causing me to lose my balance, falling on top of him. This just made all the on-lookers laugh which made Roxas and I laugh. I laid my head on his chest still laughing as he held me close to him, running his hands along my back.

"Such grace, it reminded me of a walrus," Sora teased us.

"But I do believe I won!" I happily cheered as I propped myself up on Roxas' stomach.

"No way!" Roxas challenged as wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Hey all you guys, who won?"

"Cori."

"I do believe Cori was the last one standing."

"It was deffinatly Cori."

"Ha! I win!" I chanted in Roxas' face.

"Eh whatever," He said getting up, making me fall over.

"Hey!" I called as I rolled over onto the floor.

"Hey, I lost my cell phone!" Roxas exclaimed. "I better go find it. Cori, wanna come help?"

"Surly babe," I said as I got up. As we walked back down the hall way I asked "Where did you last have it?"

"Um… the hallway is probably a good place to start. We'll be right back, just continue on with wahetever it was you were all going to do," Roxas said as he followed me to the hallway.

Once we were in the hallway Roxas ducked into the bathroom to look for his phone, thinking it might have fallen out of his bag. After a few minutes he came out, but whacked his elbow off the side of the door in the process.

"Shit!" he cried as he rubbed his elbow.

"Aw let me see it. I can make it better," I told him. I had an idea. He lifted his elbow to my face and I kissed it for him. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

I think he got where I was going with this because his face lit up and he pointed to his cheek saying "Right here hurts pretty bad too."

I stroked it with my finger then stood up on my tip toes and kissed it, my heart beating so frantically I thought it would burst.

"And right here," he murmered, his face turning bright red as he pointed to his lips. "These hurt the worst so make it good." He leaned down closer to my face. I smiled at his blush and closed the distance between us.

Roxas's lips were warm and soft against my own. It was something that was completely new and foreign to me, yet it felt so great. Then I felt something else. It was like a shiver that ran through my body. It took me off guard. I knew he felt the same because we both pulled back at the same time. We looked at each other for a minute, then he pulled me closer and kissed me again. I felt the same shiver rocket through my body like before, but I was ready for it. His lips were still so soft and gentle, but were a little more urgent. I felt him take my top lip between his both of his lips. He pulled back a bit and did it again. After several of those soft, sweet kisses I felt his mouth open a little. I opened mine some too and I felt his tongue move inside my mouth to explore. I did the same and the hard core make out began. I ran my hand through his dirty blonde hair as he grabbed a handful of my own brown hair. After several glorious minutes of kissing we broke apart. Roxas moved his hands to my lower back and smiled at me. He then moved his lips to my jaw and slowly kissed down to my neck. I could feel his warm breath as he kissed me and that sent a shiver up my spine. I felt his lips pull into a smile as began to kiss and suck on the side of my neck. When he was done he pulled back to look at my face.

"I love you Cori. I always have and I always will," he whispered to me.

I whispered in reply, "I love you too Roxas. More than anything."

We just stood there holding each other close wishing the moment would never end, when I thought something. "You felt that didn't you? That…shiver thing."

"Ya, I felt it. What do you think it means?"

"Hm…maybe we have great chemistry together? But I think its something more. No boy has ever made me feel the way that I do for you. I mean whenever your around my heart beats so fast, and even thinking about you...I can't even begin to try and explain the effect you have on me. I mean that was just…wow. It was one of those things that made it feel so right to kiss you." I wanted to say that it was a sign, or a signal telling me I would feel this way with no other boy but him.

"I know what you mean. Hey, maybe it means that we… never mind."

All it took was that to know that he had the same thoughts I did. " Were made for each other?" I finished for him in a whisper.

He looked at me then pulled me close to him, lips pressed against the top of my head. "Yes," he murmured. "The feeling of 'It's her' was burning through my body. You are truly my other half, Cori."

"Ditto totally doesn't cover this one," I said feeling him vibrate with laughter. "So…how to put this. I have never felt that wave of feeling like that wash over me ever, and no matter where I look I will never, ever find another boy who could make me feel like that. But I would never have to cause it will be you and me always and forever."

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss me again. As soon as our lips met I felt that shock go through me again but I embraced it this time, knowing that the feeling was being reciprocated back to me.

It was then I remembered our original mission. "Hey I think we got a little side tracked. Operation: Find Your Phone was a fail."

"Well…" he said as he reached into his pocket, "you can't find something if you already know where it is." Then he revealed his Blackberry to me.

"You set this up?" I asked. Wow he was so cute.

"Ya. I really wanted to let you know how I felt and I decided that I would kiss you tonight no matter what cause I've been wanting to really badly ever since like the seventh grade, but I was always to scared to cause I didn't think you liked me like that and I've always really liked you and…"

I stood up on my toes and silenced his cute rambling lips with mine. "Shhh baby. You're so cute and you have me now. And um I've always had a huge crush on you too. Since like 3rd grade."

"Really?"

"Ya. Really."

**Here is the next chapter! Yay they kiss!! Read and review please! What do you think, should I do the next chapter from Roxas point of view? And I need some good Truth or Dare questions as well.**


	7. Just Do It!

RPOV

I waited outside Riku's locked bathroom door for the person inside to finish changing. I was hoping they would hurry up, I was dying to get out of this uncomfortable suit. I heard the door rattle and my breath caught in my throat as Cori walked out. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a really tight pair of skinny jeans, with a form fitting Harry Potter tee and converse. She looked beautiful.

"It's all yours," She told me as she began to make her way toward the living room. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me.

"I almost forgot to tell you, I got you a present," I whispered.

She smiled up at me with curiosity in her eyes. I then felt her twine her fingers tight with mine.

"Oh you got me something? When do I get it?" she asked casually.

"Mmm… when I'm done changing."

"Well then you better hurry up. You give wicked awesome presents."

"Kay then. I will be sure to take my sweet time," I teased stepping closer.

"You wouldn't." She gasped in mock horror. "That would be just plain cruel!"

"Grr! You know me so well. You're right."

"We've been friends since we were two. Of coarse I know everything about you. And besides you love me way too much to do something like that," She said matter of factly.

"N-no, well O.K. ya fine." I stuttered. I felt my face heating up because there was truth in her words. I did love her. I loved her so much. It was a pointless attempt but I rested my head on top of hers hoping she wouldn't see my red face.

"You are blushing my lovely," she whispered. "I can tell."

"Hmm," I sighed. She knew just like I thought she would. "I know you know me too well to try and hide it. But I can try."

"Yes I guess you can. And just fail miserably," She quietly laughed.

"Well I better get changed so I can give you your gift," I said. But I couldn't get myself to let go of her hand. It was so soft and warm.

"Hmm my present can wait," She replied.

"Ya. But I really want to get out of these clothes. But I guess I could endure a little longer for you."

"I'm so flattered. You would? For me?" she said teasingly.

"I would do just about anything for you." I told her truthfully. She looked taken aback by that statement, but in a good way.

"I…umm…yeep!" She squealed. She yeeped at me? I couldn't help but give her a huge smile and pull her even closer.

"I got a yeep? I feel really special now," I murmured into her hair.

"I don't give those to everyone so consider yourself lucky," she whispered into my chest.

"I really don't want to but I have to change. These shoes are killing me and don't even get me started on the tie. And I really, really, really want to give you your present. You will love me even more when you get it," I told her. She was going to love the present, I knew she would.

"If that's possible," she said. I could feel my face getting redder by the second. I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and rushed into the bathroom. My lips tingled from that brief contact with her skin. I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel if my lips were on hers. That thought was cut short as I looked at my cherry red face in the mirror. Why did I have to freaking blush like a girl? It was so embarrassing! I quickly began to change out of my uncomfortable suit and tie. I put in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I checked my face in the mirror and, to my relief, it wasn't red anymore. I then pulled out a powder blue Speed Racer tee shirt from my bag. I couldn't wait to give it to her! I opened the door to find her leaning against a wall in deep thought. She looked up immediately and flashed me a huge smile.

"Here's your present!" I said happily as I handed her the shirt. She opened it and gasped in delight. She looked up at me with a smiling face for a second then jumped into my arms

"Roxas I love you so much!" she shrieked as I caught her. I held her close and rested my head on top of hers as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"How did you? Where was? How?" she attempted.

"It was one intense day at that mall in Philly. I looked for hours just for you. Well I had my mom take me with my sister." It was true. I looked all over that really huge mall just for her.

"I love it! I love you! You are the awesomest most wonderful boy I know! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed.

"What can I say? And you're the most wonderful girl I know," I responded.

"Eh I guess I am a pretty awesome best friend," she retorted.

I lowered her to her feet. O.K. I know she likes me so just do it! I leaned in close to her face, mine turning red. I could feel her warm breath as she leaned in closer to me too. Our lips were so close to meeting until we heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Roxas? Cori?" We heard Olette call.

That sucks! Why did Olette have to ruin this for me? Did she not know how hard it was to actually go for it?

We separated ourselves as she came down the hallway.

"Come on you guys! Everyone is waiting for you!"

"Umm ya coming," I responded looking away so she couldn't see my tomato red face.

We all walked down the hall and into the living room where everyone was sitting in a circle.

"About time you got here. We've been waiting for you guys!" Sora called in an annoyed tone with a smile on his face.

Cori sat down next to him and playfully thumped him on the back of his head.

"Like we never-ever have to wait for you Mr. My-Hair-Defies- The-Laws-Of-Physics," she teased back.

"Ha ha. Your just hysterical Cori," he said sarcastically giving her a poke in the side.

"All right you two break it up, break it up!" Olette called. "We are now going to play twister!

"All right! I am supreme master at Twister!" Riku called.

"Let's do it!"

We set out the mat and began to play. After a series of awkward positions and falls, it was Riku, Cori, Kairi, and myself left.

"Right hand red!" Hayner called out.

"Left hand red!"

The latest call made Cori slide her perfect body beneath mine. She was in a low table position beneath me. Our stomachs were touching, our faces just inches apart. And right on cue I felt my face turning red.

"Hello," Cori said slightly flustered.

"Awe isn't that adorable!" Kairi exclaimed as she switched positioning. I felt my face turn even redder.

"Ha ha somebody's embarrassed Cori whispered to me.

"Stupid blush," I grumbled.

"Right foot blue!"

Kairi fell, causing Cori to lose her balance. I felt her arch her body into mine. I think she was trying to kill me. Then I felt her forehead knock against mine. "Hey!"

After a few more all of our arms were tangled together with Riku's leg under mine with Cori's leg tangled against me too.

"Left hand yellow!"

All of us tried to move our arms at once, which caused a huge collapse. Riku fell down and rolled to the side of the mat. I wobbled then fell. I felt Cori's small body land on top of mine. Everybody started laughing, which made me laugh as well. I soon heard Cori join in as she laid her head on my chest. I enclosed her in a hug, running my hands along her body.

"Such grace, it reminded me of a walrus," Sora teased us.

"But I do believe I won!" I heard Cori cheer as she propped herself up.

"No way!" I challenged as I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "Hey all you guys, who won?"

"Cori."

"I do believe Cori was the last one standing."

"It was defiantly Cori."

"Ha! I win!" She cheered.

"Eh whatever," I said standing up making her fall over.

"Hey!"

I really needed to make my move. Us just laying on the floor holding her close, our faces just inches apart made me realize how much I wanted to kiss her. Then I had an idea.

"Hey, I lost my cell phone!" I exclaimed. "I better go find it. Cori, wanna come help?"

"Surly babe," She said. "Where did you last have it?"

"Um… the hallway is probably a good place to start. We'll be right back, just continue on with whatever it was you were all going to do," I said as I followed her into the hallway.

Once we were in the hallway I went into the bathroom telling her it might have been in there. Once I was in there I took a deep breath and mentally shouted at myself to just do it. She wants me to. With one last breath I walked out, hitting my elbow on the door on the way out.

"Shit!" I cried rubbing my elbow.

"Aw let me see it. I can make it better," She told me. I lifted my elbow up for her and she gave it a small kiss. It made my whole arm tingle. "Do you hurt anywhere else?" she asked giving me a look.

I was following. "Right here hurts pretty bad too," I told her as I pointed to my cheek. She stroked it gently with her thumb, then stood up on her toes and kissed it.

"And right here," I murmered, pointing to my lips not caring for once that my face was all red. All that mattered was her. "These hurt the worst so make it good." I leaned down closer to her. She smiled and closed the distance between us.

Our lips met and that was it. Everything flew out of my head except her, the feel of her small body against mine, the warmness of her lips that moved in synch with my own, the way her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. Then I felt it. I'm not really sure what it was, all I know was that it made my whole body tingle. I knew she felt the same type of thing happening because she pulled back at the same time I did. We looked at each other for a minute, and then I kissed her again. I felt the same sensation spread through my body, but I embraced rather than ignore it. We just kissed each other, soft and sweet. Her lips were soft and warm against my own. It felt so good, I wanted more. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Cori responded immediately, opening her mouth and letting her tongue roam around the inside of my mouth. After minutes of heaven, we broke apart. I smiled at her as I kissed her jaw, slowly making my way down to her neck. I paused and began to kiss and suck on the side of her neck. I pulled back and smiled huge.

"I love you Coriline. I always have and I always will," I whispered to her.

She whispered in reply, "I love you too Roxas. More than anything."

I held her close just thinking about how much I loved her. I felt something special with her, like she was the only one who I would feel this way about. I was thinking I had found that one person who your meant to be with. Ya I know I'm kind of young for that but love works in mysterious ways and comes at you when you least expect it.

My thoughts were shattered when when Cori whispered "You felt that didn't you? That… shiver thing."

"Ya, I felt it. What do you think it means?"

"Hm…maybe we have great chemistry together? But I think its something more. No boy has ever made me feel the way that I do for you. I mean whenever your around my heart beats so fast, and even thinking about you...I can't even begin to try and explain the effect you have on me. I mean that was just…wow. It was one of those things that made it feel so right to kiss you."

"I know what you mean. Hey, maybe it means that we… never mind." I was going to say something along the lines of me finding the person I wanted to be with forever, but I decided against it.

All it took was that to know that he had the same thoughts I did. " Were made for each other?" She finished for me in a whisper.

I looked at her for a second. She felt the same. I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead. "Yes," I murmured. "The feeling of 'It's her' was burning through my body. You are truly my other half, Cori."

"Ditto totally doesn't cover this one," She said making me laugh. "So…how to put this. I have never felt that wave of feeling like that wash over me ever, and no matter where I look I will never, ever find another boy who could make me feel like that. But I would never have to cause it will be you and me always and forever."

"I love you," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her again. After a sweet kiss, we pulled back.

"Hey I think we got a little side tracked. Operation: Find Your Phone was a fail," She said with a smile.

"Well…" I said reaching into my pocket, "you can't find something if you already know where it is." Then I showed her my Blackberry that was never really lost in the first place.

"You set this up?" She asked.

"Ya. I really wanted to let you know how I felt and I decided that I would kiss you tonight no matter what cause I've been wanting to really badly ever since like the seventh grade, but I was always to scared to cause I didn't think you liked me like that and I've always really liked you and…" I couldn't ramble like an idiot any further because I felt Cori's soft lips brush my own.

"Shhh baby. You're so cute and you have me now. And um I've always had a huge crush on you too. Since like 3rd grade."

"Really?"

"Ya. Really."

**Sorry it took me so long to update! It's been crazy with sports and school! But here is Roxas's take on things! Oh give me some good truth or dares for the next chapter, which is already underway! ******


	8. Let the Games Begin

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's been crazy. But here is the next chapter! **

"Shhh baby. You're so cute and you have me now. And um I've always had a huge crush on you too. Since like 3rd grade."

"Really?"

"Ya. Really."

It was then we heard footsteps coming our way. We quickly separated ourselves as Riku came down the hall not really sure how to tell everyone about our… adventure. I fixed my hair so it hung over the side of my neck, hiding the mark Roxas had made. I looked up at him and he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"God Roxas did you drop down the toilet or something?"

"No but it was well hidden so it took awhile to find."

"Well come on you two, we're all waiting for you!"

We followed Riku back into the living room where another game of twister was taking place. Roxas and I sat on the couch talking to each other not really paying much attention to the game. I saw Kairi eyeing us suspiciously from the other side of the room.

"She knows! How can she possibly know? Jeeze I'm gunna have the biggest story hour of my life tonight!" I moaned.

"You're going to tell her everything?" Roxas asked.

"Well, probably not everything. But I'm defiantly telling her that I got my fist kiss!" I practically squealed. I was just so excited.

"And you're my first kiss too." Then his voice softened and I could hear the nervousness in it as he practically whispered the last part "And my first girlfriend? I hope?"

"Roxas, after everything we've been through and just this night alone how could I possibly say no?" I asked. "I would love to be your girlfriend!"

"O.K. good. I figured you would say yes but still it's scary. You want to tell them?" He asked.

"Ya O.K. We'll get murdered when we play truth or dare so yes."

"Arg. I forgot about that."

"Hey you two, Truth or Dare?" Kairi called.

"Speak of the devil." I said. So Roxas and I got up and sat down in the circle. Naturally I was the first victim, so I picked dare seeing what how creative they would get.

"Hmmm… got it!" Sora exclaimed. "I dare you to french one of the guys."

"Kay." Oh he was good.

"Hey cutie, do you care?" I asked Roxas.

"Do you even have to ask?"

And with that we kissed in front of everyone. Well, it was a little more than kiss since my dare was to french kiss one of them. But it was glorious none the less. When we pulled away everyone was just staring at us.

"When? How?" Sora asked.

"We got sort of distracted while trying to find the phone?" I answered in a questioning tone. "I'm always one to get easily distracted."

"We're kinda going out now," Roxas added.

"Finally!" almost everyone yelled.

"You owe me ten bucks Hayner," Riku called happily.

"And did he ask you out before he kissed you or after?" Sora asked.

"After. What is this?"

"Ga!"

"You owe me fifteen bucks Sora!" Kairi sang. She gave me a huge smile. "You are spilling your guts later."

I figured as much," I replied. "And you guys were betting on us?"

"Ya. What's up with that?" Roxas chimed in.

"You two were destined to be together," Kairi stated like it was a known fact.

"We could all see it. Jeeze. You guys are like soul mates. All of us our rather surprised it took this long," Riku added.

"But anyways back to the game!" Sora called.

"O.K. whose my victim. Hmmm. Mitzie! Truth or dare?" I called.

"Truth."

"Mwahaha! I have the perfect one! Do you like Pence?"

"I hate you," Pence glared at me, his face turning red.

"I…uhm…eh…" Mitzies stuttred.

"Ha! I knew it! You two love each other!"

"What? No…we don't love each other! I er, we…" Pence coherently added.

"O.K. my turn!" Mitzie called, smoothly changing the subject.

"Uh, Hayner! Truth or dare?" she asked.

"I'm gunna go with dare," he responded.

"Hm I dare you to, to go ino the middle of the street and sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star at the top of your lungs."

"Damn you!" Hayner yelled as he got up and opened the front door. We all followed standing on the porch waiting for him to begin.

"Here it goes. Ahem!" Hayner cleared his throat. "TWINKLE, TWINKLE, LITTLE STAR, HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE!"

We all started laughing hysterically. This was such good black mail it wasn't even funny. I pulled out my camera switching it to video. I tried to hold it steady, but I couldn't help but hang on to Roxas as neighbors began to open the door. We all laughed so hard we began to cry.

"UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH LIKE A DIAMOND IN THE SKY!"

This was priceless.

"TWINKLE, TWINLKE LITTLE STAR, HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE!" Hayner finished. He looked around noticing the audience and took a bow. He walked back over to the porch to greet us.

"So how was I? I'm thinking the next American Idol."

If possible I started to laugh harder. "Can't… breath…laughing… hard," I choked out as tears streamed down my face.

"Was it really that funny?" he asked.

"Holy shit! That was frigin hilarious!" Riku laughed.

After we all calmed down enough to walk, we reentered the house to continue our game.

"Damn! Now I have to think of something to at least come close to that one! Hmm…" Hayner pondered for several minutes before smiling slyly and saying "Sora your up! What's it gunna be?"

"Dare!" Sora cried.

"I dare you to drink some toilet water!"

"Ew!" All of us girls shrieked. That was so gross.

"Honestly? Riku shits in that stuff!" Sora cried making a face.

"You have to do it! It's the rules!" Hayner shot back.

"I hate you all!" Sora moaned as he got up and walked towards the bathroom with us hot on his heels. I wasn't about to miss this. Riku handed Sora a Dixie Cup from under the sink and Sora dunked it into the toilet bowl. He brought it up to his mouth made a face and took a sip.

"Ew!" Mitzie shouted in disgust.

"Gross," I said scrunching up my face. All the guys being well, guys began to laugh.

"That was friggen gross!" Sora yelled running to the sink and taking several huge mouthfuls of clean water.

"But it was hilarious! You should have seen your face!" Pence laughed.

"Ugh! You suck!"

"Bah-ha ha!" Riku laughed.

"Let's do something else!" I stated getting bored of truth or dare.

"Hm…it's only like midnight, the night's still young!" Riku announced. "We could always watch a scary movie!"

I cheered a loud yes while I heard several moans and horrified nos. They were all a bunch of wimps. Scary movies were the best! It was all so fake, I didn't see what everyone was scared of. Thankfully Riku was a huge advocate of scary movies.

"It's my house you bunch of pansies! We are watching a scary movie!"

After some cheers and grumbles we had all made our way to the couch. Roxas plopped down on the end and looked up at me with loving eyes holding his arms open. God was he adorable. I gave him a huge smile and quickly snuggled in on his lap. His arms enclosed around me tightly.

"Let me see here…oh, how 'bout Living Dead?" Riku asked.

"My favorite!" I screeched as Olette and Mitzie cringed in terror.

"Cool. Then Living Dead it is!" Riku said. As Riku fiddled with the T.V I looked around to see who was sitting with who. Kiari was sitting right next to us with Sora next to her. Olette was on the floor with, Pence and Mitzie. Hayner had made himself comfortable on the bean bag. Riku having finished setting up the movie plopped down on the floor.

"Let the blood and guts begin!" He cheered as he pressed play. The lights turned off and the soft glow of the T.V lit the room. We all chatted idly as we watched the previews. Most of the girls were complaining that it was too scary and we should watch something else. They were silenced quickly as the movie started and heads started getting chopped off. I snuggled closer to Roxas wanting to be closer to him. I felt him kiss the top of my head and let out a satisfied sigh. I couldn't help but smile, he was so adorable for a boy. It made my heart melt.

The movie progressed and we had gotten to that oh so predictable scene with that one person walking around trying to avoid the killers. Said person then ends up wandering right into killer who kills them very violently. Our person just so happened to be this girl named Lacy. She wandered through the old decrepit house breathing heavily fear lighting her eyes. Lacey begins to walk toward the open room where the killer is predictably hiding. She begins to open the door when…

"No! Don't open the door!" Mitzie screeched as she stared in horror at the television.

The killer zombies pop out and brutally attack.

I heard a soft screech from the other side of the couch and saw a very scared Kairi huddled against Sora, her head hiding in his chest. Sora had a goofy grin on his face as he held her close stroking her hair. Looking down Mitzie had dove on to Pence's lap shaking in terror. I personally didn't see what was so scary, the blood was shooting out a good ten feet from the obvious plastic body.

"Ha ha man they are all babies," I whispered to Roxas as I intertwined our hands.

"Well not everyone is as brave as my Little One," he stated.

I attempted to snuggle even closer if it was possible. It was amazing how my body just seemed to conform right to his. I felt as if I had finally found the place I was supposed to be. It was right here in his arms.

As the movie played on I felt Roxas's lips on my head. He moved down to my neck, peppering kisses all over making my skin tingle. I shut my eyes in bliss. He trailed his lips down my jaw, moving closer and closer to my own lips. I turned my self towards him touching my forehead to his.

"I love you," I whispered shutting my eyes.

"I love you too baby," He whispered back. The next thing I knew his lips were touching mine, sending that tingle all throughout my body. I was totally oblivious to all our surroundings focusing my entire being on the boy kissing me. This was my heaven.

We broke apart smiling at each other. He leaned in to kiss me again when without warning the power went out.

**I'm sorry to say that this story is almost over. There will probably be only two or three more chapters. Maybe four. But thank you all for your reviews! They mean a lot! So keep hitting that review button! **


	9. Scare Tactics

**Here is chapter 9! Sorry it took so long to update!! Once again I don't own anything…cept Cori and the plot line.**

"What the hell!" I called angrily. I was so freaking pissed right now it wasn't even funny. I heard several people scream.

"Sora!" I heard Kairi cry. She absolutely hated the dark and creepy scary movies.

"It's O.K. Kairi. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you," He cooed to her.

I blinked my eyes rapidly at the sudden darkness, trying to get them to adjust. I could just make out Sora and Kairi sitting next to us.

"W-wh-what's going on here?" Mitzi squeaked from somewhere on the floor.

"Why is there no power?" Namine nervously called from across the room.

Suddenly we heard a rustle from behind the couch. Roxas instinctively tightened his arms around me at the noise.

"O.K. guys, who's the funny one?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, dude, we're all her as far as I can see," Hayner answered slowly.

"So who's behind the couch?" I asked feeling some unease. I tried to get myself even closer to Roxas. The room was dead silent. I could feel everyone's eyes travel in my direction trying to see something, or someone standing behind me. Then we heard it again; a small rustling noise from somewhere behind the couch. My eyes were frantically darting around the room trying to see if someone, anyone of us was missing, if this was just some cruel joke. I looked around in the blackness not seeing a whole lot of anything. Then it happened. The maniacal laughter thundered from behind the couch before a figure with a chainsaw jumped out into the open room.

My shriek of terror blended in with everyone else's as I buried my head into Roxas chest. The sick laughing continued as the chainsaw's roar came closer and closer. I wound my arms into a death grip around Roxas. I was scared out of my wits.

"You're such a dick!" I heard Roxas call.

What? The chainsaw had turned off and the maniacal laughter faded into a familiar sounding chuckle.

"Riku?" I asked turning around on Roxas's lap to see none other than Riku clutching a mask in his hand laughing his ass off.

"You're gunna get it!" I heard Hayner yell before he lunged at our friend.

"Owe!"

Before we knew it a full on brawl had begun on the floor. I swiftly jumped up and turned the lights back on to reveal Riku and Hayner wrestling. Pence finally pulled Hayner off of a still laughing Riku.

"Should've…seen…faces!" Riku gasped in between laughs. "Best…prank…ever!"

"Oh ha ha aren't you the funny one!" Roxas laughed sarcastically. "I think you sent poor Kairi into shock."

We all turned toward Kairi who was still clinging on to Sora's arm with a petrified expression on her face.

"Kairi? It's fine. It was just Riku being an ass," Sora soothed her, putting his free arm around her holding her close. "I'm here, you'll be okay."

Kairi let out a deep breath and rested her head on Sora's shoulder loosening her grip on his arm. I couldn't help but smile. They are just so cute together.

"No more scary stuff!" Kairi stated. "Can we watch something nice until my mom comes? We have like an hour."

Sora glared up at Riku, angry he scared Kairi so much. "Jeeze Riku could you have scared her even more?" he angrily growled as he tightened his hold around her.

"Sorry man, I didn't think she'd freak!" Riku defended walking over to the television turning it back on.

After flipping through the channels he landed on some Vh1 music specials.

"Hey Kairi is this O.K?" he asked. I could tell he felt bad for scaring her so.

"Ya…thanks," Kairi mumbled as she cuddled into Sora's chest. Sora was grinning like an idiot yet again at all the attention he was getting from her. I smiled happily, snuggling back onto Roxas lap laying my head on his shoulder. We weren't the only two expressing our feelings tonight. Roxas kissed the top of my head as I slowly started to drift into sleep. I sighed contently listening to the rhythm of his steady heart beat as I fell asleep.

**Hey all! Sorry this is a short chapter! Next chapter will be either Roxas's view on things or Kairi's sleep over where Cori spills all. And will Kairi have a few secrets of her own? Hmm…let me know what you think I should do! Roxas's view or Cori's again? Should Kairi have some secrets to spill at the sleep over? Let me know!**


	10. Forever

**Hey all. Sorry it took so long to update! But school is finally over so life should be a little easier! Here is the final chapter of Dance of Hearts! **

"Cori? Cori, wake up!" I heard a voice call as I felt a gentle poke in my side.

"Wha…?" I mumbled sleepily as I began to drift back into the present. I felt a pair of two strong arms tighten their grip around me. _Roxas._

"My mom is here," the voice called out again. I identified it as Kairi.

"O.K. comin'" I rasped out sleep still thick in my voice. I lifted my head up to see Roxas sound asleep. _He is just so adorable! _I thought. I didn't want to leave his arms.

"Roxas," I called gently trying to wake him. "Roxas, babe, wake up."

He shifted slightly and let out a small grunt but still refused to open his eyes. So I decided to bribe him. I softly kissed his cheek. "Wake up," I whispered before kissing his lips. I could feel him begin to respond. I pulled back and looked at his gorgeous face as his ocean eyes began to open.

"Mmhhm," He mumbled a small smile playing on his lips, "You should wake me up more often."

"I thought you would like it. But I need to go."

"No," he grumbled pulling me down on top of him.

"But Kairi's mom is here. We can hang tomorrow."

"I don't know…"

"Hmmm got it!" With that I kissed him on the lips soft at first, but gradually getting rougher. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth, battling with my own.

"Coriline May quit making out with your boyfriend and get your ass over here!" Kairi called. I reluctantly stopped kissing Roxas and looked over at Kairi.

"Sorry Kai," I apologized. "He started it!"

"Did not!"

"Cori just come on," Kairi said with a smile.

"Coming!"

"I'll call you tomorrow," Roxas said. "Bye." He gave me a quick peck on the lips as he let go of me. I forced myself to stand and walk away from my blue eyed angle toward Kairi. I bid a goodbye to everyone and walked out the door to the car.

"Tell me everything!" Kairi cried as we all sat on the floor of her very pink room.

"We kissed, said we loved one another, and that's about it," I said trying to make this interrogation as quick and painless as possible. Unfortunately, Kairi didn't want any part in my quick and painless plan.

"Come on Cori! Spill! You know we won't tell anyone!" Kairi whined.

"No really that's all that happened," I said as I pulled up my dark locks into a pony tail. Bad move on my part.

"Well if nothing happened, explain that hickey on your neck," Kairi challenged pointing to the right side of my neck.

"Shit!" I sprinted up to the full length mirror examining my neck hoping it wasn't too noticeable. To my dismay there was a nice souvenir of red sticking out like a sore thumb against my pale skin. I had completely forgotten about that part of our hallway escapade.

"Kairi, you need to show me how to cover it up so my mom won't see it!" I examined it more closely wondering how I would hide it from my mother. She would be rather angry if she saw.

"Sure thing Cor. Tomorrow before you go we'll fix it all up," she said with a huge smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Roxas is a bit more aggressive than we thought…" Kairi began but was suddenly cut off by Olette.

"You _need _to tell us what happened!" Namine and Mitzie perkered up from their spot on Kairi's bed at the mention of my divulging my romantic life. Oh well I might as well jus get it over with. I launched into my tale about Roxas 'losing' his phone, and our make out in the hall.

"Oh that's so cute!" Everyone squealed once I was finished.

"I knew I could get you to tell!" Kairi added triumphantly.

"Ya, ya, you…" I stopped mid sentence. Here was a prime opportunity to begin my revenge! Kairi had been all over Sora tonight, who knows what they were doing when everyone fell asleep. I smiled evilly at Kairi before blurting out "And what about Sora and yourself?! You were all over him tonight Kai!"

She just stared at me with wide eyes. This should be good.

"Hey I told you, now you need to spill! What happened between you guys!"

Kairi continued to just stare. I evilly grinned at her. Karmas a bitch I thought happily to myself.

"Something happened!" Olette supplied. "She wouldn't just be sitting there gaping if nothing had happened!" We all stared intently at the red head waiting to hear the story.

"O.K! We kissed, happy?" Kairi blurted out after a few seconds of silence.

We all squealed in excitement. "Details!"

"Well everyone had fallen asleep except me cause I was still freaked over Riku's stunt and I guess Sora was sill up and he told me he'd say up with me. We got talking and he was just so cute I couldn't help it!"

"Awe Kai that's so cute!" Mitzie squealed from her spot on the bed.

Kairi just smiled. You could tell she was ecstatic about what happened. All in all I would label this as the perfect night. I got my man, Kairi got hers and Pence in Mitzie were in the making, but hey it was a start. Suddenly my phone started to violently vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a message from Roxas that read _Night Cori. See you tom. I love you. _I smiled before responding back. I tucked my phone back in my pocket to see everyone smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can't you guys stand to be apart for even two hours?" Namine questioned.

"He was just saying goodnight!" I defended. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing, just cool your jets I'm just teasing ya," Namine joked. And so went the rest of our night. We laughed and joked around until the early hours of the morning. We slept for a grand total of about three hours before parents started to arrive for pick up. Kairi helped me cover up my 'souvenir' of the night before we hugged good bye. Upon entering my house I made for the couch, collapsing on it like a sack of potatoes. In a matter of minutes I was sound asleep. I would have most likely slept for the rest of the day if not for my gorgeous blond neighbor who decided to text me around 5. _Tree house? _I smiled and called to my mom I would be hanging out with Roxas until later before heading out the door. I walked over to the huge oak and climbed up the ancient stairs to be greeted by a smiling Roxas.

"Hey baby girl," he said pulling me into a soft kiss.

"Hey yourself."

"O.K. so I brought all of the Karate Kid's with me. Sound like a plan?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan," I echoed. He left our warm embrace to set up the movies as I made my way over to the couch. I plopped down, sprawling across it.

"And where am I supposed to sit?" asked my blonde angel.

"Um… not sure," I said as I closed my eyes. "Try the floor."

"You leave me no other choice," he began before I felt a pair of strong arms lift me from my spot on the couch.

"Hey!" I squealed as my eyes popped open connecting with his ocean blue ones.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You weren't gunna move so I had to take action."

"But I was comfy!" I complained.

"Hmm how bout I make it up to you?" He breathed before kissing me. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the bliss that was his kisses. When he finished I just smiled up at him saying "You're forgiven."

"Thought so," He said sitting down. I snuggled up next to him laying my head on his chest. He held me tight and kissed the top of my head whispering "I love you so much."

"I loved you too," I whispered intertwining our fingers together. "Forever." And I meant every word.

**AHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S FINISHED!!!! Ok sorry exciting moment. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my very first fan-fic. It meant a lot to know that people were actually enjoying it =) I would especially like to thank quarantinewings, I loved all your reviews! Thanks again=) I hoped everyone liked it.**


End file.
